Related Patent Applications
Patent application Ser. No. 254,986 by B. D. Mandalia et al, filed at the same time as the present application, discloses a processor that provides structures and instructions dedicated for efficient processing of header and frame information parameters in all levels of todays layered protocols; e.g. parameters characteristic of Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) protocols. Certain aspects of the disclosure of the application apply presently and are incorporated herein by this and subsequent references.